


even if i told it true

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sleepy parents in the kitchen light, but too in love to say goodnight. </p><p>(Shane has to work late and Mike wakes up just in time to tempt him to bed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if i told it true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [freetodream5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



> Written to cheer up my girls cause the season was ending. <3

Shane walked into his house with a headache, not the ideal way to come home. He’d had to stay late to talk with the General Manager about the freaking Stadium, _again_. He was pretty sure they were testing his desire not to curse off ice, because he really wanted to go out in a scrum and read the riot act to Glendale. Not that it would get him anywhere, but it would feel so, so good. 

Either way it was late, usually past Mike’s bedtime as of late and definitely past the girls bedtime and that left him with an aching chest as well. He hated missing the times with the girls. Hated that he didn’t get to give them the baths and be helping hands for Mike. 

He quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping to find something edible enough but rather finding a to-go box from Pei Wei with the message “ _Fuck Glendale. Love you._ ” written in Mike’s scrawl on top of it. He leaned against the freezer and smiled. Opening it to find Mongolian beef with brown rice his smile grew. There wasn’t a question in his mind; he’d won the partner lotto. 

He popped it into the microwave and turned around to grab some cutlery to find a sleepy Mike in the doorway to the kitchen. He tried not to yelp, but a noise very close to one escaped his mouth. 

“You are eventually going to get used to the fact that we live together right?” Mike teased. “We even have mini humans in the house too.” 

Shane frowned. “Did I wake you?” 

Mike walked across and pulled himself up onto the counter, something that made Shane want to scream as he was still barely three months out from the birth. “I was only half asleep. I actually like to see you sometimes.” 

Shane walked across the room and put himself between Mike’s stretched out thighs, nuzzling into his neck and sighing. He didn’t know how to put into words just how much he agreed with Mike on that. The scent was familiar and felt like home, the small addition of baby smell all around. 

“How were the girls tonight?” He asked, his lips just an inch or so from Mike’s jawline. 

“That’s what you want to talk about when I’m straddling you?” Mike laughed, his breath hitting Shane’s face. “I must be losing my touch.” 

Shane pecked his jaw and pulled back a little. “Not even a little. But … indulge me. I only got a half hour with them this morning before the cluster bomb of a day.” 

The microwave dinged, but Shane didn’t move. It would have to cool down, right? He moved back in closer, enjoying the warmth and the scent and the familiarity. 

“Anna keeps making this noise when she cries,” Mike sighed, landing his head on Shane’s shoulder. “Like a little squeak at the end…” 

“Is that…”

Mike rolled his head to look up. “I called the doctor. No big deal, probably just a flap of skin growing weird. But it freaks Alexa out. So she tries to roll away.” 

Shane’s eyes went wide. “She tries to roll?” 

“Tries to being the key word there,” Mike kissed the inside of Shane’s neck. “I won’t let you be the last to see it. I’ve got my phone on so much I have to charge it like nine times a day. Every nap is charge time.”

Shane exhaled and relaxed the muscles that had just gone taught. “I wish I could be here more.” 

“Season’s almost over, Captain. Then you can take over all the shit. Literally. Just you for diapers for at least a month.” 

“I’ll do it,” he promised solemnly. 

Mike lifted his head to laugh. “Come back to me two days in, Papa.” 

Shane smiled. “I like that better.” 

“Huh?” 

“Papa over Captain. I mean. I love the Captainship, don’t get me wrong it’s the best thing I’ve ever done prof--” 

Mike kissed him. “Not a fucking scrum here, dude. You can admit you like the parent business more. I promise not to tell Todd.” 

“ _Gee thanks_ ,” he said, resisting the blush. He did sometimes forget he wasn’t ALWAYS being interviewed for something. His stomach growled, loudly. 

“Go get food, I’m going to go to bed. If you eat fast enough maybe we can even fool around.” 

Mike pressed an intense kiss on Shane’s lips before shoving him off and jumping down. Shane watched in a daze as Mike walked away, lumbering exhaustedly but somehow it was the hottest thing he’d ever done. 

And though the chance that Mike would still be awake was small, he’d never eaten faster in his life.


End file.
